A Modest Love
by neko-801
Summary: Kyo has finally admitted his feeling for Tohru to himself but will he ever admit them to Tohru?... better hurry Kyo! your not the only one who has feelings for her!
1. Chapter 1

**The old cracked cement steps that led to the campus entrance sent a cool shock down Tohru's legs as she leaned back, placing her feet comfortably on one of the steps, descending from the one she had been sitting on. The empty schoolyard seemed so queer without the sounds of students; rushing to capture a few last words of gossip from a friend before the ring of the final bell echoed throughout of the box-like speakers, dormant in their wall-corners throughout the hallways. She could still hear their voices; an eerie trail of words filled her mind as her eyes scanned the area around her.**

**A sudden shadow appeared above her and she watched, as it became larger and larger with each step until it hung above her. Tohru could feel eyes burn a jagged glare towards her back. Her curiosity got the better of her, compelling in its own way to sneak a glance at the distant stranger who'd been looking her way. She turned her head slowly, pushing her smooth honey brown hair past her shoulder while gently tucking the lose strands behind her ear. Her eyes shifted, now lying on a familiar face. His features seemed rough at fist glance but his crimson-coated eyes showed a softness that balanced out everything else. She was left hypnotized and could feel the awkwardness beginning to haze over the two of them as she continued to drift off into a daze. She had been unaware of the softened smile she graced him with. It was the same smile that always made him blush. It was the smile that he loved to see.**

**Kyo's cheeks became warm. Just the sight of her left him defenseless and he could feel his knees weaken as her smile widened. He turned away griping onto the stairway railing.**

**"Lets go," he calmly commanded as his feet shuffled down the entrance walkway. Grabbing her hand he quickly lifted her up from her sitting position, both hands remaining entwined as they began their walk home. Kyo dragged Tohru slightly behind him, making sure that she couldn't see him blush if the opportunity ever was present again.  
Tohru kept tripping over herself trying to keep up with Kyo's fast pace. She winced as she pulled away from Kyo. Still a bit unbalanced she allowed her hand to drop back to her side.**

**"Is it ok if we walk a little bit slowly?" her voice spoke softly.**

**A few long moments passed before he turned slowly to respond. His voice pitched with a tint of annoyance as his eyes looked off to the side. "It's suppose to rain soon, I don't want to get caught walking home in it. you know how I get in when it rains."**

**Tohru then look up towards the sky, "I guess the clouds do look a little dark." she then nodded, agreeing to speed up. They then continued as the sky above them slowly darkened.  
The landscape around the two had been mostly trees, gravel and a few fallen branches that lay lifelessly on the long weedy grass. It had been the short cut home, much less time consuming then taking the paved sidewalk through the congested city. The trail had been used so much that the grass had parted, creating a small path that lead the Sohma house.**

**The walk had been mostly silent. Tohru had tried to bring up conversion numerous amounts of times but Kyo would just always nod or shorten the subject, bringing them both back to the sounds of nothingness. She couldn't help but think that he had been trying to avoid her. She patted him gently on the shoulder, trying to get his attention. His eyes flickered over towards her, awaiting her sentence. Tohru looked downwards; she had felt silly for asking but knew that if she didn't her mind would remain restless throughout the rest of the day. Her voice was short of a mumble as her vision shifted towards Kyo and back towards the ground repetitively.**

**"Yeah? What is it?" Kyo questioned. But before Tohru answered him she felt something wet fall onto her cheek. It slowly rolled off her cheek onto her forearm. "Damn it!" Kyo yelled as following drops continued to pour down on the two. "Come on! We're going to have to run under cover!" Kyo shouted while grabbing her arm. Her arm had already been so wet that it slipped through his grip.**

**Tohru instead took hold of his and with a quite smile began kicking the muddy puddles that had formed underneath them. The more wet Kyo became the more he wanted to just drop everything and make a break for it. But there was something about her that made him want to be near her. If he could he would have stopped time just to watch her smile the way she was right now. He couldn't help but to join in, smiling with her and as they both stood there in the pouring rain, and Kyo could finally admit to himself, if even silently, his feelings.**

_**'I want to be with her. and only her.' **_


	2. Chapter 2

The widows of the office had only been a distraction; rain running hard against the smooth surface of the glass. Random patterns of raindrops formed along the edges of the windowsill as Yuki silently watched. He had only been procrastinating for barely a minute before someone caught him off guard.

"So, Yun-Yun, what do you think?" Kakeru yelled cheerily from the other side of the room.   
He smiled while tapping his black pen impatiently on one of the empty desks in front of him.  
Yuki shook his head, quickly coming back to reality. His eyes slowly shifted over towards Kakeru then immediately rolled the other way.

"I already gave you my advice on this topic." Yuki stated quietly.

"Yeah, but Yun-Yun you're such a party pooper!" Kakeru's whined in a nasally tone, continuing with newly determined vigor. "Your idea kind of sucked. Nobody is going to come to a dance if there isn't a good theme!" Kakeru snickered, openly mocking their class president.

Yuki then again rolled his eyes while looking over towards Nao. " Do you have any Ideas?"

"Ah, don't ask Nao! He'll probably come up with something stupid like a 'Black tie event'" Kakeru exaggerated while mocking Yuki's recent Idea.

"At least I actually came up with a theme!" Yuki said while glaring over towards Kakeru.

"Yes. And it was Stupid!" Kakeru laughed.  
Suddenly a whiteboard marker whizzed across the room, originated by Yuki, hitting Kakeru right on the side of the head.  
"Owww! My head!" Kakeru winced.

Everyone ignored Kakeru, directing their attention over towards where the pen was fired. There they found that Nao had already come up with an idea for the upcoming dance theme.  
"I was thinking maybe we could do something like a black and white semi- formal only?" Nao questioned with a twisted smirk that lingered over Kakeru, silently enjoying his pain.

"Man down! Man down! Hey! Anyone want give some sympathy over here? I almost got my eye gauged out with a pen! Hell-lo! Is anyone listening to me?" Kakeru whined, dramatically lying lifelessly on the floor.  
Yuki stepped over Kakeru as he made his way over towards Nao. Both continued to ignore Kakeru's whiney pleads.

"I think that's a great Idea!" Yuki nodded as Nao pointed out the times and conduced the dates of where the dance would take place.

"Please don't mind me.. I'll just lay here. Dying." Kakeru continued to ramble on but he was only noise in the background of conversation.   
Subconsciously admitting defeat, Kakeru picked himself gingerly off the floor and strolled casually to where everyone was gathered around Nao, listening intently to him explaining his idea. He had decided that it had been obvious that nobody was going to help him up any time soon, or barely even ask if he had been ok. The only thing left was to at least listen to what neo had to say.

Yuki looked over towards Kakeru. "I thought you were dying?" he questioned with hidden laughter.

Kakeru sighed as he looked over at the whiteboard "Yeah. but I guess I'll pull through, or at least or for now anyways!"

Yuki smiled "So I'm guessing that you actually like his Idea?"

Kakeru lazily leaned back against one of the chairs that had been surrounding the whiteboard.  
"It's alright, I guess.. But I've got to say that it's a hell of a lot better then yours!"

Time had slowly slipped away from them as the clock ticked away the final minutes of the meeting. Yuki had been watching closely as his mind would fall in and out of focus as he stood near the whiteboard. He would nod every once and a while then look back up at the clock waiting for the hands to strike five o'clock. It wasn't that he hadn't been interested, It's was just that he had promised Tohru he would make it back before dinner. The last thing he wanted to do was disappoint her while making her slave over a hot stove for nothing!

"Would it be ok if were just to leave our meeting now? And then next week we could pick up from the notes we took today?"

Nao looked up at the clock then nodded slowly. He was able to get a quick glimpse of the classroom window before he answered Yuki.  
"Yeah, sure. but it's still raining pretty heavily, so what's the rush?"

Yuki sighed briefly before responding. By this time he had already had his backpack in hand was nearing the door. "I promised I would be home for dinner" he slowly turned the sliver rounded handle trying to make a steady escape.  
Kakeru cut in, "Alright, leader! We'll just save all the info then!"

"Oh, okay, thank you." Yuki said while letting go of the door and quickly exiting the room.

Inclosing on the two large metal exit doors of the main school building, Yuki could hear the rain pouring hard against the ground outside. He had neglected to bring an umbrella, a choice he started to regret as the rain became louder and louder as he neared the doors.  
He pushed one of the doors open revealing a thick wall of rain that instantly hit his face. He lifted both arms over his head, making a quick run towards one of the buildings a little ways from the schoolyard. From there he could walk on, sheltered by the tipsy roofs of markets and corner store businesses.

He had managed to stay clear of all rain until he had to turn left to take the trail towards the Shoma house. Pausing for a quick breath he could see two figures standing in the middle of the trail. It was Tohru and Kyo. Both were laughing as they took their time walking home. Enjoying themselves whilst Yuki stood left behind in the rain.

Their smiles burned a hole through Yuki's heart as he watched from afar. It hadn't been this apparent before.. But now looking at the two of them he had felt so stupid for not figuring it out from the start. His love for her, the race to win her heart, had been nothing more than a constant battle against Kyo.

_And this war was far from over._


End file.
